As the world's population continues to expand, more and more vehicles are being produced and used. Accompanying this increase in vehicles is an increased demand for fuel (e.g., gasoline) and facilities at which to obtain it. Some approaches to meeting the demand for the latter are to provide additional facilities (e.g., gas stations) at which motorists may fuel their vehicles and to increase the capacity of existing fueling facilities.
Unfortunately, in many areas (e.g., dense metropolitan cities), there is little space for additional fueling facilities or for increasing the capacity of the fueling facilities that are already in existence. Furthermore, certain environments, whether metropolitan, rural, or otherwise, may be considered unsafe for operating fueling facilities at all times of the day, especially at night. Thus, there may be geographic and time constraints that weigh against providing additional fueling opportunities for motorists.